NARUSASU: MY GIRLS FRIEND IS A MY BOY FRIEND
by Fizayn Malik
Summary: Aku adalah uzumaki naruto yang tinggal sendirian. Namun setelah itu ada temanku yang tinggal bersamaku? Dia sangat cantik dan imut tapi sebenarnya dia ada lelaki. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

"MY GIRLS FRIEND IS A MY BOY FRIEND" SASUNARU

Genre: School, Comedy, Romance , Yaoi

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Aku adalah uzumaki naruto, siswa baru SMA dan aku tinggal sendirian di apartement karena sekolahku berada di luar kota tempat tinggalku.

Kata orang tuaku hari ini teman kecilku datang, tetapi aku sudah tidak ingat sama sekali tentang dirinya.

Saat itu aku sedang tidur siang karena cuaca cukup panas dan ketika sore akupun terbangun, namun seperti ada seseorang di sampingku. Lantas aku coba menengoknya dengan rasa masih malas dan aku melihat seorang wanita di sebelehku… tunggu seorang wanita?

Akupun terkejut dan lantas bangun "siapa wanita ini? Kenapa dia tidur di sampingku? dan kenapa dia terlihat imut sekali?"

Tak lama kemudian setelah aku perhatikan tiba tiba wanita itu bangun dan aku sangat terkejut "HWAAAAAAAAA" sedikit menjauh dari dirinya. Wanita itu melihatku tetapi dengan mata yang sedikit mengantuk dan ketika dia melihatku aku sangat nervous. Lalu dia mengambil kacamata dan mendekat ke arahku lalu kemudia dia memeluk dan berkata "sudah lama ya tidak bertemu, naruto-kun"

Lantas aku terkejut karena aku tidak mengingatnya "eh? Naruto-kun? Kamu siapa?". Dan dia pun menjawab "aku sasuke.. uchiha sasuke. Apa kamu lupa?" lantas aku kaget sekali "hhhhaaaaaaaahhhhh….. kamu adalah uchiha sasuke?" dan dia menjawab "iya benar". Lalu dengan perasaan sedikit senang aku berkata "aku berpikir bahwa kamu adalah laki laki tapi ternyata kamu adalah wanita.. tapi apakah tidak apa apa bagimu tinggal bersamaku?" lalu dia seperti baru teringat sesuatu "eh maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku adalah uchiha sasuke dan mulai saat ini aku akan menumpang di rumah ini bersamamu" dan aku menjawab "aku adalah uzumaki naruto senang bertemu denganmu juga".

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, dia meminta izin "hemm naruto, bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandimu? Aku sedikit gerah" lalu akupun memperbolehkannya "silahkan sasuke… kamar mandinya ada di ujung ruangan itu" sembari menunjukan arah kamar mandi.

ketika dia mandi aku tidak bisa memnyembunyikan rasa senangku mengetahui ada seorang wanita cantik dan imut yang mau tiggal di rumahku, meski pada awalnya aku pikir dia adalah seorang lelaki. Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara telepon dan aku mengangkatnya "halo, apakah ini benar kediaman uzumaki naruto?" akupun menjawab " iya benar" dan seorang di telp tadi berkata "saya adalah orang tua sasuke, kami meminta maaf sudah mengganggumu tapi anak itu ingin tinggal bersamamu selama sekolah." Dengan senyum seperti orang bodoh akupun menjawab "hahaha, anda tidak perlu kuatir jika anak perempuan anda ingin tinggal di sini, saya akan menjaganya ko… hehehe" ibu itu "perempuan? Bukan tapi sasuke itu cowok" lantas akupun sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu "APAAAAAAA? COWOK? Tapi dia kelihatan seperti cewek?" ibu itupun menjawab "dia memang seperti itu, jadi baik baiklah kalian bersama" kemudian ibu itu menutup teleponnya.

Setelah mendengar itu semua kesenangan yang tadi aku rasakan seperti musnah tak ada sisa. Tidak mungkin wanita secantik dan seimut dia adalah cowok. Dan sasukepun menemuiku hanya dengan memakai handuk. Namun aku langsung memasang wajah suram "kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu?" sembari melihat sasuke "eh maaf aku akan mengambil pakaian" ucap sasuke terkejut. Akupun mendekatinya "bukan itu maksud ku, kenapa handukmu di lilit sampai dadamu? Kenapa kamu berpakaian seperti cewek? Dan kenapa kamu sangat imut dan cantik padahal kamu itu cowok?" lalu sasuke seperti kebingungan dan hanya menjawab "maaf aku memang seperti ini. Hehehe" lalu aku sedikit kesal dan pergi mengambil tas dan membongkar isi tasnya "kamu pasti punyakan pakaian yang normal" namun aku malah menemukan CD wanita. Melihat itu sasuke lantas merebutnya sembari memasang wajah yang seorang yang ingin menangis "kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku" lalu karena aku merasa tidak enak aku mengambil pakaianku dan memberikannya karena aku tak ingin dia memakai pakaian wanita lagi, aku ingin melihatnya normal "ini… pakailah pakaian ini" sembari memberikannya. Dia hanya terdiam dan akupun bertanya kembali "kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka pakaianku?" dia pun mengambilnya dan berkata "tidak… aku hanya sedikit senang aja, aku di izinkan memakai pakaian naruto-kun" sembari berexpersi malu. "baiklah cepatlah berganti pakaian?" namun dia menyuruhku keluar meski aku tak tau alasannya tapi aku menurutinya dan menunggunya di luar kamar.

Diapun selesai berganti dan WARBYAZAH meski udah berganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana pendeknya dia tetap terlihat imut dan cantik. Ada apa dengan semua ini kenapa dia begitu terlihat seperti seorang wanita.

Karena hari cukup sore kami memutuskan untuk membuat makanan, namun dia menyuruhku untuk santai dan sementara dia yang akan mengurusi dapurnya… tapi aku terus berpikir dan sesekali melihatnya ketika memasak. Dia seperti wanita tulen dan bahkan pantatnya persis seperti wanita yang sangat sexy. Apakah makananya juga akan terasa enak seperti wanita?"

Lalu setelah beberapa lama, makananpun sudah siap dan aku mencobanya… namun lagi lagi aku di buat terkejut, karena makanannya sungguh sangat ENAK, SANGAT WARBYAZAH. Diapun menanyakan rasa makanannya dan akupun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa makanannya memang sangat enak… dan kamipun makan bersama, setelah makan akupun ingin membersihkan piring yang bekas aku makan tadi namun tiba tiba dia berkata dari belakang bahwa dia yang ingin membersihkannya dan mencoba mengambil piring kotor tersebut karena licin akhirnya kamipun terjatuh dan dia menindihku. Akupun tertimpa olehnya dan ketika aku mau bangkit aku baru sadar mukanya berada tepat di depanku… nhembusan nafasnya sangat terasa "apa kamu baik baik saja" tanyaku, lalu diapun menjawab "yaaah aku baik baik saja" karena kami tidak saling bergerak maka aku berbicara dengna hati yang deg deg an "bisakah kamu berdiri?" diapun terkejut dan langsung berdiri membereskan piring yang berserakan tadi dengan muka malu.

Semua kejadian ini membuatku bingung, lalu aku mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah tempat dan tempat itu adalah salon pangkas rambut. Aku ingin melihat dia normal, namun di sepanjang jalan orang melihat kami berdua dan mereka melihat kami seperti orang yang sedang berpecaran . dan tanpa sadar aku sedang menggadeng tangannya dan dia terlihat seperti malu. Akupun melepaskannya "maafkan aku tanpa sadar aku menarik tanganmu" diapun menjawab dengan sedikit tersenyum "tidak apa ko, aku sedikit bahagia bisa bergadengan tangan denganmu" lalu beberapa saat kemudian kita sampai dan dia sedikit terkejut "ini bukankah tempat…" dengan menghela napas sedikit akupun menjawab "ya benar ini adalah pangkas rambut" diapun sangat terkejut dan bertanya "apa maksudnya semua ini?" maka akupun menjawab "jika kamu ingin tinggal bersamaku, maka kamu harus memotong rambutmu menjadi pendek seperti laki2. Namun jika kamu tidak mau itu tidak apa tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal bersamaku" lalu dengan wajah sedikit sedih sasukepun menjawab "enggak mungkin… tapi baiklah jika itu memang harus aku lakukan untuk tinggal denganmu aku akan melakukannya"

Kamipun masuk dan di dalam kami di sambut oleh pemangkas rambut yang sedikit kemayu alias bertingkah seperti banci. Akupun meminta orang itu untuk memangkas rambut temanku lalu temanku di persilahkan duduk. Sebelum memtong rambut temanku si cowok tadi bertanya "apakah kau yakin ingin memotong rambutmu? Rambutmu begitu panjang dan halus, aku yakin kau merawatnya dengan sangat baik" dan sasukepun menjawab "tidak apa jika ini kemauan dia aku akan menurutinya" lalu kemudia di potonglah rambut sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih pendek.

Setelah beberapa lama aku menunggu, sasukepun selesai memotong rambut dan ASTOGEH… dia tetap terlihat cantik dan manis, akupun berpikir "sial tetap terlihat cantik dan WARBYAZAH, lain kali aku tak ingin datang ke tempat pangkas rambut banci ini" kemudian kamipun pergi dari tempat pangkas rambut itu.

ketika kami sedang berjalan aku melihat sasuke erjalan sangat lesu dan aku memanggilnya "hey sasuke" dia pun menengok dan ternyata dia sedang menangis "ada apa naruto-kun?" akupun terkejut "astaga kenapa kamu menangis?" sasukepun menjawab "aku tidak tau kenapa tapi air mataku keluar begitu saja" dengan penuh rasa penyesalan naruto anya bisa terdiam dan berbicara di dalam hati "apa yang telah aku lakukan, aku telah membuat seseorang bersedih. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhnya melakukan itu" lalu aku berlari meninggalkannya dengan penuh rasa bersalah "ada apa dengan cowok itu? Kenapa dia sangat imut? Kenapa dia sangat manis? Dan sepertinya aku menyukai diaaaaa" akupun sampai di sebua taman dan berdiri termenung " kenapa aku memaksanya melakukan itu? Karena aku dia menjadi tersakiti" namun tiba tiba dia menemukanku dan memeluk ku dari belakang "akhirnya aku menemukanmu". Akupun terkejut dan sedikit menjauh dari dia. Lalu untuk menenangkanku dia mengajak ku membeli ice creeam dan kamipun duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

Ketika kami duduk dia bercerita tentang masa lalu kami yang sama sekali aku tidak ingat. Dia bilang aku memberikan kaca mata yang di pakainya sekarang, karena dulu ukurannya besar aku hanya bisa menyimpannya namun kini sasuke bisa memakainya. Sasuke menunjukan kacamatanya "kamu ingat ini? Ini adalah kacamata yang kau berikan padaku. Kamu berkata bahwa meski kita berpisah tapi kacamata ini menghubungkan kita bersama. Ketika aku melihat dunia dengan kacamata ini maka itu sama halnya aku melihat dunia dengan matamu" aku anya bisa terdiam karena kau tetap merasa bersalah, lalu sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata "aku akan pulang… maaf jika aku mengganggumu, aku yang salah di sini ingin tinggal bersamamu padahal aku adalah anak yang aneh" lalu akupun memegang tanganya dan mencoba mengheentikan langkahnya "tunggu dulu… aku sudah janji padamu, jika kamu memotong rambutmu kamu boleh tinggal di rumahku. Untuk itulah tinggalah di rumahku selama kamu mau… lagipula senang rasanya mempunya seseorang yang menemani aku tinggal" lalu dengan mata yang hampir menangis dia mengucapkan "iyaaaaaa… makasih naruto-kun"

Oleh sebab itu sasuke kini tinggal di rumahku… seorang cowok yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang cewek cantik. Aku harap semua akan berjalan baik baik saja.

BERSAMBUNG…. PART 2

Karena saya adalah author amatiran yang hanya ingin menulis cerita di waktu senggang saya, saya harap kalian dapat memaklumi dan bisa memberikan komentar pendapat atas cerita yang saya tulis tadi entah itu saran atau kritik saya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan jangan lupa follow akun saya ya untuk update cerita selanjutnya….

POSTED BY: FIYAN RYUKIMO


	2. Chapter 2

"MY GIRLS FRIEND IS A MY BOY FRIEND" SASUNARU

Genre: School, Comedy, Romance , Yaoi

CHAPTER 2 "Kejujuran dan Kebohongan"

Pagi hari itu aku terbangun… sasuke sudah berada di sampingku menungguku bangun. Itu adalah hari pertama aku memulai kehidupan baruku bersama teman sekamarku yang baru dan kelihatan imut. Cowok yang terlihat seperti cewek dan dia bernama uchiha sasuke

Dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya dia mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku dan mengajak ku untuk sarapan. Namun sesaat setelah aku bangun tiba tiba ada suara bel berbunyi dan aku sangat mengenal seorang yang selalu datang mengunjungiku setiap pagi. Dan dia adalah sahabatku rock lee.

aku bingung dan tak tau harus berkata apa jika dia tiba tiba melihatku dengan seorang cowok yang terlihat seperti wanita di kamar ku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menarik sasuke dan menyembunyikan nya di bawah selimut, namun belum sempat aku melakukan itu semua kuma telah membuka pintu kamarku karena sudah terbiasa datang jadi kuma memang selalu masuk tanpa permisi. Dan dia sangat terkejut melihat aku dan sasuke sedang berpegangan tangan di kasur seperti orang yang sedang mesum.

Lantas Lee hanya terdiam lalu mendekati kami sembari menatap sasuke. Aku yang sudah ketakutan dan bingung karena takut lee sudah salah paham dan berpikir mencari alasan untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi lee tiba tiba bilang "KAMU SANGAT IMUT…" dengan sambil menatapku mereka berdua bertanya "SIAPA DIA?"

Lalu akupun menjelaskan dan memperkenalkan mereka masing masing, meski aku tadi sedikit terkejut tapi syukurlah lee tidak mempertanyakan tentang apa yang aku lakukan tadi.

Melihat seorang temanku datang sasuke mencoba membuatkan minuman untuk kami dan di saat sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman lee tiba tiba bertanya "oooh sekarang kamu tinggal dengan seorang wanita, tapi bukankah sebelumnya kamu ilang teman kamarmu adalah seorang cowok?" aku sedikit kaget lee bertanya hal itu, aku ingin mengatakan kebenarannya tetapi aku juga tak ingin lee berpikir hal yang aneh tentang sasuke. Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku harus jujur dan akupun berkata pada lee "dia itu adalah cowok ko.

Tiba tiba lee menatapku tajam seperti seorang yang marah padaku dan berkata "AKU INI SAHABATMU DAN SEKARANG KAU BERKATA BOHONG PADAKU. Sudah jelas jelas dia terlihat imut dan seperti pada wanita umumnya, kamu malah membohongiku dengan bilang dia cowok…. Seharusnya kau jelaskan bukan berbohong padaku." aku yang kebingungan hanya tertawa kecil karena tak tau apa yang harus aku jelaskan…

"Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa dia terlihat seperti wanita, tanyakan author yang membuat ceritanya seperti itu" pikirku saat itu.

Lalu lee yang melihatku kebingungan akhirnya berkata "yaaah baiklah aku tidak akan menanyakan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan teman sekamar cewek, tapi yang penting… kau tidak punya hubungan special kan sama cewek itu?" aku yang tekejur lantas dengan sigap menjawab "Tidak mungkin!"

Ketika pembicaraan itu lalu tiba tiba datang sasuke membawa kami minuman. Karena melihat kami yang berbicara cukup akrab lantas sasuke berkata "Kalian sepertinya sahabat dekat, oleh sebab itu kalian terlihat sangat akrab" lalu akupun menjawab "yaaah kami memang cukup akrab karena kami mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu nonton anime" lee yang mengetahui sasuke aru datang di kota ini lantas menyampaikan idenya "karena kamu baru di kota ini bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan sebentar untuk melihat lihat sekitar kota ini?" lalu kamipun pergi bersama sama.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di sebuah taman. Lee terus memperhatikan sasuke yang sedang duduk dan berbisik padaku "naruto, kau harus membantuku agar aku bisa memperkuat hubunganku sama sasuke…" akupun menjawab "yah boleh saja… lagipula kita ini adalah teman kan"

sasuke yang menyadari kita sedang berbisik bisik lantas bertanya "hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" akupun dengan gugup menjawab "tidak, lee hanya mengatakan bahwa potongan rambutmu sangat bagus dan rapi. Hehehe" lalu sasukepun bertanya kepada lee "benarkah lee?" lantas lee menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup "iya, model rambutmu baru dan terlihat sangat indah. Hehehe"

ketika sasuke memperhatikan suasana taman lantas lee berbisik lagi "dia itu sangat cantik dan imut, bisa bisa nanti aku jatuh cinta padanya naruto…" aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan berbicara di dalam hati "andaikan dia bukan cowok, mungkin aku juga akan jatuh cinta padanya"

Tapi aku tidak boleh membiarkan temanku menjadi yaoi. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu, lantas aku berkata pada lee "Lee kau harus menyerah pada sasuke, kau jangan jatuh cinta padanya" lantas lee terkejut dan berkata "kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu? Ah aku tau kau juga menyukai sasuke kan?" lantas aku coa meyakinkan lagi "aku tidak menyukai dia, asal kau tau sasuke itu COWOK"

Mendengar hal itu tiba tiba lee mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "lagi lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, jika kau meneruskan perkataan itu lagi aku benar benar akan menghajarmu saat ini juga" dengan tatapan marah padaku. Sasuke yang melihat kami dengan suasana tegang lalu bertanya pada kami "ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" lalu kamipun menjawa "ah tidak kami hanya sedang bercanda. Hehehe" setelah kami berhasil meyakinkan sasuke, Lee pun berkata "AUTHOR BENAR. Ketika ada seorang cewek berada di antara 2 sahabat cowok, maka persahabatan mereka terkadang akan rusak"

AUTHOR: "kapan ya saya pernah bilang gitu?"

lalu untuk mencairkan suasana tegang tadi, kamipun memutuskan pergi ke salah satu café di sekitar sini. Sembari berjalan aku terus berpikir "aduh rock lee beneran suka sama sasuke dan tidak percaya dengan yang aku katakan. Aku tak ingin lee terluka hatinya mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sasuke" dan tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai ke sebua café.

Dan ketika aku masuk ke café itu aku sangat terkejut ternyata yang mempunyai cafe itu adalah si cowok kemayu yang di pangkas rambut itu. Lantas aku bertanya "kau bukankah yang waktu itu potong rambutnya sasuke?" dan om itu pun menjawab "ya benar, aku mempunyai 2 usaha yang satu adalah pangkas rambut dan satu lagi café ini" lalu kamipun memesan makanan dan minuman di café tersebut.

Mengetahui hal itu lantas lee bertanya "jadi model rambut sasuke saat ini, orang itu yang memotongnya?" tanpa sempat aku menjawab tiba tiba si banci tadi menjawab sembari mengatarkan makanan yang kita pesan tadi "iya benar aku yang memotongnya, wanita itu mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan halus, tapi dia rela memotongnya karena permintaan pacarnya itu" kami semua lantas terkejut… terlebih lagi lee yang sangat shyok mendengar hal itu.

Lee yang memang menyukai sasuke lantas bangkit dan memegang bajuku sembari berkara "apa maksudnya ini naruto? Jadi ini kah maksudmu dengan menyuruhku menyerah?" aku yang sedang bingung lantas terlintas di pikiranku "jika dengan berpura pura jadi pacarnya sasuke bisa menyelamtkan lee dari virus yaoi, inilah saat yang tepat aku melakukannya" maka akupun berkata pada lee "iya semua itu benar, jadi lee ku harap kau menyerah untuk mendekati sasuke"

Mendengar hal itu lee sangat marah dan membantingku ke arah lantai… namun dia tidak berkata apapun dan duduk kembali melanjutkan makan yang telah di pesan tadi. Sasuke yang melihat ku terbanting lantas membantuku dan berkata "kamu baik baik saja naruto-kun?" aku dengan sedikit sakit menjawab "yaaah aku baik baik saja" lalu sasuke mencoba menjelaskannya pada lee "tunggu lee… aku akan menjelaskannya" aku yang ingin menyelamatkan lee dari yaoi terpaksa menutupi kejujuran yang akan di jelaskan sasuke dengan berkata "sudahlah sasuke, lee hanya sedikit marah padaku tapi kita sudah lama kenal dan aku yakin dia akan mengerti" sasuke yang tak tau maksudku lantas berkata "tapi naruto-kun…" namun tenangkan sasuke dan kami melanjutkan makan tanpa ada kata yang kami katakan.

Setelah selesai makan, lee yang masih sedikit kesal lantas pergi meninggalkan kami di café itu dan sasuke mengejar lee. Sementara aku yang masih sedikit sakit badan ku Cuma berdiam di café itu sembari merenung "apakah yang aku lakukan sudah benar?"

Lee pun sampai ke tempat taman dimana kami terduduk, lalu sasuke yang tadi mengikuti lee dan melihatnya sedang duduk termenung di taman lantas menyapa lee sembari berkata "taman ini sangat bagus ya? Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" lee yang sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan sasuke lantas menjawab "EH? Tentu" lalu setelah duduk sasukepun mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi "sebenarnya lee, semenjak aku datang ke sini naruto mulai kebingungan. Jadi aku harap kamu tidak marah lagi sama naruto. Aku telah membuat hidupnya susah" dengan wajah sedih. Melihat hal itu lee lalu berkata "aku hanya tak suka dia membohongiku, sejak dia berkata akan mendapatkan teman kamar cowok dan ternyata teman kamarnya cewek. Lalu dia juga terus mengatakan bahwa kamu itu cowok" sasuke yang mendengar hal itu tak ingin menjadi perusak persahabatan orang, lalu dengan wajah gugup dan sedikit sedih dia berkata "se se sebenarnya…. Aku… adalah…" namun belum sempat sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, lee tiba tiba memotong perkataanya dengan berkata "AHHHHH SIALLLLLL, sepertinya aku hanya terbawa cemburu. Sebenarnya kamu suka narutokan sasuke? Jika tidak kamu pasti ga mau memotong rambutmu hanya untuk pria seperti dia. Tapi aku melihat dia malah cuek padamu, ah sial aku malah makin cemburu padanya" sebenarnya lee mengatakan memotong pembicaraannya hanya karena dia taku bahwa sasuke akan membenarkan yang di katakan naruto, dia tak ingin putus asa. Lalu dengan alasan sasuke, lee berkata "baiklah demi sasuke aku akan meaafkan naruto. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu" sasuke yang mendengar hal itu lantqas sangat senang. Lantas merepun pulang bersama sore hari itu dan akhrinya masalah di antara naruto dan lee terselesaikan….

BERSAMBUNG… PART 3

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya antara naruto dan sasuke… nantikan update an selanjutnya dengan cara follow cerita saya ya….

Karena saya adalah author amatiran yang hanya ingin menulis cerita di waktu senggang saya, saya harap kalian dapat memaklumi dan bisa memberikan komentar pendapat atas cerita yang saya tulis tadi entah itu saran atau kritik saya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan jangan lupa follow akun saya ya untuk update cerita selanjutnya….

POSTED BY: FIYAN RYUKIMO


End file.
